1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for the manufacture of a two-part reclosable pouring element for a fluid packing, in particular a flat gable composite packing, whereby the pouring element features a basic body and a closure cover, and whereby the closure cover is pivoted by means of two bearing pivots in jointed fashion on the basic body, as well as a pouring element manufactured thereby.
Reclosable pouring elements for parallelepipedic flat gable composite packings are known in a variety of embodiments. They are used predominantly in connection with fluid packings, with refrigerated, refrigerated-sterile, hot, and aseptic fillings.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has already been proposed in connection with the flat gable packings of the aforesaid type that a pouring element be arranged in the packing gable, which is fitted with a basic body and a corresponding closure cover, and with which the packing is simultaneously opened before its first use (DE 198 05 030 A1). In this situation, a predetermined weakening line is provided in the area of the outer PE layer and cardboard layer in order to weaken the gable material, such that, in order to open the packing, a closure cover is pivoted into the packing material, said closure cover being connected by way of a joint to the basic body, and corresponds to the shape of the predetermined weakening line. In order to reclose the packing, the closure cover, designed as a lever, is pivoted back again into its initial position.
Disadvantageous with this known reclosable pouring element is the elaborate manufacture: Basic body and closure cover are manufactured individually by the injection moulding process, and the closure cover is clamped from below into the basic body by means of its lateral bearing pivots. This is time-consuming and costly, and the method of manufacture imposes the condition that the cut-outs for accommodating the bearing pivots may be deformed by the passing movement of the pivots when the closure cover is pushed into the basic body, with the result that the functional performance is impaired, in particular in respect of sealing tightness when the package, once broken open, is reclosed.
The present invention is therefore based on the objective of improving the known method described heretofore for the manufacture of a reclosable pouring element in its entirety, and of obtaining in particular a reliably tight seal between the basic body and the closure cover.